Diversity antenna systems may be used to transmit signals from a mobile device to a base station. The power level of the transmitted signals generally affects the performance of the system. For example, weak signal power may increase degradation of the transmitted signal, which may result in poor reception of the transmitted signal at the base station. Known techniques for increasing the power of diversity signals may include increasing the gain of the antennas used at the mobile device. Increasing the gain of the mobile antennas, however, may result in higher cost, more power consumption, and more required space, which may not be allowed by industry standards. Consequently, known techniques for increasing the power of diversity signals are unsatisfactory in certain situations.